1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a communication method, apparatus, and system.
2. Description of the Related Art
ZigBee is a protocol that supports short-range communications, using IEEE 802.15.4 as a media access control (MAC) layer, and may transmit data at the rate of 250 Kbps/1 Km. The ZigBee protocol forms a variety of network topologies, connecting thousands of devices therein, and is applied in various fields due to its low power consumption.
A ZigBee network includes ZigBee devices, such as, a coordinator to coordinate the ZigBee network, full function devices (FFDs) for functioning as network routers, and reduced function devices (RFDs) to function as end devices.
Each ZigBee network is identified by network information, such as, a specific channel number assigned to a communication unit area, a personal area network (PAN) identification (ID), and a channel. The coordinator conducts a formation with a set PAN ID and channel, and configures a ZigBee network after accepting a join request from a router or an end device. Accordingly, the coordinator, the router, and the end device, all of which have the same PAN ID and channel, may start communicating with each other in a ZigBee addressing manner.